March 2018
Thursday Version: v0.147 ;Hermit's Premature Party Year 3! Features: * Updated the Hermit's Premature Party event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Saint Patrokia: Reach area 500 alongside a judgemental saint. *** Quiet Devotion: Reach area 600 while keeping the noise down. *** Orc-Sitting: You need to reach area 650, but you can't just leave these guys. *** Saintly Glory: Reach area 700 while overcome with GLORY! *** The Orcish Pantheon: Reach area 750 using only the purest Crusaders. ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Changes: * Challenges will now avoid choosing objectives chosen in the last 3 weeks (increased from 1 week) * (PC) The chest purchase dialog will now remember which tier of event chest was last selected, even when refreshing the game (if local storage is enabled.) * (PC) On the Swap Crusaders dialog, the locked chains now sort over the "On a Mission" sign if both statuses apply to a Crusader. Fixes: * (PC) Fixed “See More!” buttons in the promotions section not doing anything. * (PC) Fixed EP tooltips for clicking Crusaders showing DPS instead of CLK if the Crusader was not purchased. * (PC) Crusaders will now show that they are on a mission, even if not available for the current objective. * (Feb 26) (PC) Fixed some issues caused by the multiple Moldymorts on the No Muggles Allowed Tier 4 objective. * (Mobile) Can now move Frankie around the formation without having to reload the game. Friday Version: v0.148 ;Always Wear Green Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Always Wear Green weekend buff (starting at noon PST today) Thursday Version: v0.149 ;Nate's Candy Conundrum Year 3! Features: * Updated the Nate's Candy Conundrum event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Biff the Magic Rabbit: Survive lethal vegetables and a beefy bunny to reach area 500 *** Magical Companions: Reach area 600 with fun, magical creatures! *** McFly!: Reach area 650 with only the original 20 Crusaders, Biff, and some translucent fellow *** Pow! Bam! Crash!: Swoosh up to area 700 before the onomatopoeia get you *** Egg Hunt: Reach area 750 while some hare-brain nabs all the eggs ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Changes: * (PC) Ilsa’s “What’s Yours is Mine” and RoboTurkey’s “Short Circuit” abilities now show their total DPS bonus in the tooltip. Fixes: * Minor text fixes. * (PC) Gaps in your bench slots (eg having a Crusader in slot 22 but none in slot 21) will no longer cause all slots to be displayed on reset. * (PC) Monsters spawned when other monsters die no longer count towards area quests Friday Version: v0.150 ;Chocolate Pain Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Chocolate Pain weekend buff (starting at noon PST today) Fixes: * Minor text fixes. * (PC) Fixed the “Wound-Up Bunny” achievement resetting its timer when clicking while at max stacks * (PC) Fixed the per-stack amount in RoboRabbit’s “Wind-Up Bunny” description * (PC) Purchased Golden items from the Challenge Token store now properly disappear instead of remaining visible. * (PC) Fixed Crusaders not showing on objectives where one escort occupies multiple slots, such as “Candy Train” * (PC) Fixed Moldymort’s debuff in “No Muggles Allowed” not being removed when Moldymort dies * (PC) Daily quest items should no longer show excess decimals * (PC) Gaps in your bench slots will no longer cause duplicate bench slots * (PC) The “Buy Max Levels” button now works properly on “Reversion” * (PC) Monsters which shield other monsters, such as on “Water Guns of Doom,” will no longer shield each other * (PC) Fixed Fire Storm failing to kill monsters * (PC) Dealing click damage to monsters no longer makes them giggle * (PC) The Challenge dialog will now update your current Challenge Token amount after buying an item in the Challenge store * (PC) Fixed time warps sometimes showing (but not rewarding) highly inflated amounts * (PC) Fixed the DPS display reading 0 when DPS dropped by many orders of magnitude * (PC) Reduced lag when buying max Crusader levels See Also Category:News Archives